


Deck the Balls

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Filk, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #555: 'Deck the Halls, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 13: Chocolate Truffles. 
Warning(s): Silliness, terrible filking.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #555: 'Deck the Halls, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 13: [Chocolate Truffles](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/oreo-truffles-1_zpsrmj3pfn6.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Warning(s):** Silliness, terrible filking.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Deck the Balls

~

The singing was distant, but discernible. “Deck the halls with boughs of holly—”

“Deck the _balls_ did they say?” murmured Harry, dropping to his knees.

“What are you doing—? Stop,” Severus hissed. 

Ignoring him, Harry nuzzled his cock. 

“Harry,” moaned Severus. 

Harry sat back. “You don’t like how I blow you?” 

“Your skills are…quite satisfactory,” said Severus. “But should anyone hear—” 

Humming, Harry stood. “So?”

“Someone could investigate!” 

Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “Don’t care.” 

Severus huffed. “We’re going out there to eat chocolate truffles and be social.” 

“Fine.” Harry smirked. “But remember, this was your decision.” 

~

Severus was going to kill Harry. After fucking him into next week. Harry’d actually taken him seriously and was _fellating_ chocolate truffles. 

First, he’d lick the truffle, then slide it in and out of his mouth, and finally, eyes locked on Severus’, he’d suck it in. 

But Severus had promised Narcissa they’d stay an hour; she’d never forgive him if he reneged. 

When Harry began singing ‘Deck the balls’ under his breath, however, Severus thought he’d go spare. 

When the hour ended, Severus grabbed Harry. “Lovely party, Narcissa. Goodnight.” 

“But, Severus—” The rest was lost as Severus Apparated them away. 

~

Harry collapsed onto the bed. “I should tease you more often.” 

Severus, wrung out, lay beside him. How could Harry even speak after all they’d done? 

“Love riding you,” Harry continued. “Seeing you stretched out under me—”

Grunting, Severus embraced Harry, closing his eyes. Perhaps if he didn't reply…

“I can’t get ‘Deck the balls’ out of my head. And I’ve come up with a second line.” 

“Salazar,” muttered Severus. 

Harry chuckled. “Deck the balls with mouth of Harry. ’Tis the season to blow Sevvy—”

“Stop,” Severus groaned. “Just…sleep!” 

Harry giggled, cuddling close. “Love you.” 

“Likewise,” murmured Severus. “Goodnight.” 

~


End file.
